Watchlist
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: A series of One shots about The Sorcerer Supreme . Could be Au, canon, and Or random stories. 2: Made Up names.
1. Watchlist

I don't own Doctor strange he belongs to Steve steve Ditko and Stan Lee .. I do not make money from this. This for fun... Enjoy!

Watchlist

After the Kaecilius mess and the death of his master and the sorcerer supreme the sanctum was left defenseless. Wong had been searching for any master to fill the void, many were interested but fearful of the huge responsibility the Ancient One held the seat for thousands of years.

She had mastered every form of magic that the mystic arts had. And yet, she was defeated easily by a tradiorus ex student consumed with power. No matter how powerful she was, Kaecilius it seemed surpassed his master.

Wong shook his head at that ridiculous notion a strong man does not seek eternal life but eternal knowledge and is not afraid to lay his life on the line for what he loves.

Wong refused to believe that Kaecilius was stronger it more like Ancient One was holding back, not wanting to kill the person that once weapt on his knees over his deceased loved ones.

Still, Wong felt like he had the perfect candidate the question is is he ready to accept the responsibility?

Wong shook his head and sighed as he put the book he was reading back on its shelf and closed down the library for the night.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Christine are enjoying a morning picnic. After so many years of penned up feelings and the pointless hookups just to find a excuse to see each other, they are finally are going to give their relationship a try.

Stephen was wearing a black Pink Floyd Dark Side of the moon t shirt and some jeans with black converse. The old Stephen would have rejected Christine's offer and go and drink at a expensive bar with the guys while trying to lower a girl to his apartment.

But, now here he was drinking a bottle of wine eating sandwiches and laying on grass looking at clouds. If he had the eye of agamotto still he would go and punch his past self in the face for being such a arrogant prick.

They didn't talk much during these picnic dates Stephen welcomed the silence. Especially after dealing with monsters and beings from other dimensions that wanted to take Earth like Dormammu.

He made a bargain. But, can he trust the word of a evil entity from another dimension? Wong said that he hungered after the earth the most. But, yet he agreed to stay away it doesn't make sense.

With the Ancient One dead they were looking for the next Sorcerer supreme. But, deep down he already knew what was going happen.

He stood up and volunted when the Masters gathered to pick someone to be acting Sorcerer supreme and he willing accepted the role.

The other Masters nodded in agreement. They usually don't have a new recruit take on such a huge role. But, after what happened Stephen had proven himself well enough to be considered for the job.

They were going to pick him. It has been six months and they still haven't replaced his former master.

" Stephen are you okay? you seem troubled." Christine said cutting through his train of thought.

He turned to look at her with a soft smile and placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned over pressing his forehead against hers.

"I was just thinking about the Sorcerer supreme and how it has been six months and they still haven't found anyone".

She smiled and said, "They are going to pick you Stephen you always took charge when the situation called for it, you were made the lead Neurosurgeon for a reason. you are smart and you have good instincts."

"That was a good speech Christine but are you sure it is a good idea feeding into my massive ego".

Christine leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips and then slowly pulled back. She took his trembling hands in hers and ran her fingers through the scars.

" Normally, I would agree that feeding your ego is not something I would recommend. But, it seemed like you had some doubts you can do it Stephen.".

Stephen nodded and said, "Thank you Christine I really needed this, after all that has happened."

Christine smiled and said "Your welcome".

The rest of the day was filled with jokes, flirting, and looking at the clouds while laying down at the grass. It was probably the most boring mundane thing Stephen had ever done. But, it was also the most meaningful time he had with Christine.

The next morning a few masters stopped by the new york sanctum and congratulated him on becoming Sorcerer supreme.

They handed him a book filled with threats that ranged from minor to severe on the top of the list showed the names in bold letters. Some names were crossed out.

Thanos

The collector

Grand Master

Hulk ( Not evil by Nature but threat can be violent and hostile handle with care)

Loki Odinson

Hela Odinson

Dormammu

Wade Wilson

Gamora ( no longer a major threat now a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy)

The list continued past that page and onward. The book was enchanted the names of the threats appear automatically. Stephen closed the book and nodded.

One of the Masters summoned a portal and instructional him to go through it the cloak flew over and attached itself to Stephen before he went completely through it.

The Masters explained the oath that he must make similar to a knighthood ceremony. Where he would get inaugurated into the position. Stephen asked a few questions and then kneeled down.

One of the Masters nodded and said,

" Are you ready to take on the responsibility of defending the Earth against mystic threats even give up your life in the process."?

Stephen looked up at the Masters with determination and said with no hesitation

" I am and I will give my life to protect Earth and everyone in it ".

The Masters stood up and said, "Then, stand and raise Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange Sorcerer supreme".

Stephen stood up and everyone cheered excited that they finally got a new leader. The tradition is to give the new leader a gift after accepting the job everyone of the Masters participated in the tradition.

Wong was next he gave a slight bow and said, "Please take these gloves may they protect your hands in future battles. He said So, that you don't get into another accident because I can't pay for medical bills."

Stephen rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you Wong".

"Your welcome always happy to help". he said back to Stephen not understanding his sarcasm.

Stephen nodded and hugged him Wong froze not used to physical contact but then hugged him back.

"Thank you again Wong the gloves are amazing where did you find them"?

Stephen says admiring them they were long and yellow. A color Stephen was never fond of. But, yellow was the color of his masters robes he will wear them to honor her memory.

Wong smiled and said "In a old shortage closet in kamar-taj legends says that these gloves belonged to agamotto himself. But, I'm not sure it is true. Use them well".

Stephen puts them on and said "I plan to".

A few months into the job Loki took over Asgard and forced Odin into exile. After he found out the retirement home was scheduled to be demolished Stephen sent a port to a destination of his choosing.

Hela was on the move Stephen could sense it. Odin warned him about her after Stephen sensed Odin's life force weakening.

He just smiled and said "I know I have known for a while if my sons come by please bring them to me. Tell no one else of my whereabouts"

Stephen agreed and after a few weeks after his chat with Odin he could sense Thor and Loki near the retirement home. He sent a portal under Loki and waited for Thor to arrive.

Once Stephen heard the door knock he took a deep breath and thought "Here we go"..as he put on the cloak to go meet Thor.

The end.


	2. Made Up names

I don't own Doctor strange, the Mcu, or the comics. I'm doing this for fun not for fame.

Made up names (Doctor strange one shot)

Stephen didn't see the attack coming he tired to deflect their attack with his magic, but nothing worked. Stephen quickly tried to conquer a weapon but the weapon was moving to fast and it sliced through his magic.

Just when the attack was about to land their weapon was pulled from the hands by spider webs.

Spider Man dropped down in front of him and said, "I think you guys need a time out so why don't you have a seat." he yanked the web down on the ground the web was connected to all them and tell both fell down to the ground.

"Karen can I get a taser web before they get up please"! He kept webbing them to the ground to keep them from getting up.

"Sure activating taserweb" the AI known as Karen said as taserwebs shocked them until they passed out.

Once Spiderman made it to the surface.He took off his mask and revealed he had not yet reached manhood. He was a child a teenager.

Stephen knew that desperate times call for desperate measures. But, what he did not expect was a child to be involved in this war.

A war that could kill them all. Over powerful stones that could obliterate planets. He had heard of the spider Man of course. But, he never suspected that he was a child.

His doctor instincts were kicking in wanting to tell him to run while he still could. But, Stephen could tell by looking into his eyes it wouldn't make any difference. He knew the risks and was willing to risk his life for it.

The edger young lad was asking him a billion questions all at once. His bubbly personality and natural charisma was very easily seen.

He could see the boys potential just by looking at him. Tony certainly found a rare unwavering spirit within him.

As he stared into the youth he was looking at him like he was a celebrity. Sure, he supposed his magic was cool. But, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment like he used to be.

He used to be idolized for his abilities with medicine but that seemed like a long time ago. Now, he is looked at with pity and sadness. He disliked their pitiful glances it felt dehumanizing.

So he covered the source of his pain with gloves a protective shield against their unwanted pity.

The child smiled and said, "I'm Peter Parker by the way".

Stephen looked him unsure how he should address himself. And decided to go with his more formal title."Doctor Strange".

Peter looked at him with a mixture of wonder and shock and said, "Oh we are using our made up names I'm Spider Man".

Stephen nodded resisting the urge to correct the boy not until they defeated Thanos.


End file.
